AlcevixWings
Overview This tribe is owned and managed by [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]. * No royals are being accepted at the moment. * AlcevixWings are only able to have base scales of black, silver, or white. Varieties between the colors are accepted. No tints or shades of an actual color however. ** ie: 'Deep indigo scales, close to black.' NO! * Make sure to read through the entire thing thoroughly. * Permission to make a member, and a hybrid, is required. Description/Appearance General Appearance goes as follows: AlcevixWings are hardly seen throughout Pyrrhia, but are certainly there. If caught in a crowd, easily standing out. AlcevixWings are averagely very thin; in fact, sickeningly thin. Yet, they have a form of grace that covers up the sickening look they have. In comparison, their height is of 'average' dragon height. Varying between the heights of a NightWing and SandWing. Higher than a dragon of Night, yet shorter than a SandWing. Average, but physical muscular builds flood through the dominant side of genes. It's rare to find a weak looking AlcevixWing at an older age. Dragonets themselves are born with less muscle. In comparison, the wing size of an AlcevixWing is larger than that of a SkyWing. Horns being longer in length too, ears being of the same length. AlcevixWings have more of the studded styled spines that run down from their head to their shoulders. The spines becoming longer as they go lower. However, the spines will then seem to 'morph' into a thick webbing sort from mid-back towards the tailbase. Seeming to match that of a SeaWing. WIP Webbing/Membranes go as follows: Depending on the thickness of the webbing, the designs become more complicated. If the webbing is very thin, it remains thin throughout the lifespan of an AlcevixWing. Same following for a thick-webbed dragon. The designs drawn onto them from birth, however, are varied. As they can range from a variety of dark shades and complicated designs, to a bundle of pastel-like colors and simple lines. Colors go as follows: An AlcevixWing can only have the base colors ranging from black to white. The underscales following of a brightened color to combat or cancel out the base color. ie: A black base scaled AlcevixWing with vibrant violet underscales would be alright. ie: A white base scaled AlcevixWing with vibrant yellow underscales would not be okay. Royalty is the only exception of an AlcevixWing having a gradient styled color pattern. For example; a Silver colored AlcevixWing with a tail, forearms, and forelegs, fading to pitch black. There are AlcevixWings that are known for a darker shade of a literal color, but they're exiled near instantly. Abilities Important Abilities: * Can swim fairly well, but unable to breathe under water. * Can either have advanced night vision, or highly tolerant of bright lights. * Can climb very well. * Can breathe clouds of mist the color of their underscales. * Thick scales to protect them a tad bit. Disabilities * Can't handle burns or freezing. * Unable to fly despite their massive wings. * No animus experience. * No elemental born experience. * Afraid of too much change. History WIP Location Located to the South of SkyWing Territory. North of Rain/MudWing Territories, and East to the SandWings. Specifically, however, under the mountains and among valleys and canyons among SkyWing Territory. Society WIP Relations Add your tribe for a relation! * SandWings - * SeaWings - * RainWings - * MudWings - * NightWings - * SkyWings - * IceWings - * Moonwings- * DiamondWings- Members Royalty * Queen Realm * Princess Alce * Princess Vix * Prince Void Citizens (Blood Members) * Cee * Alexia * Chephi Citizens (Chip) * Genocide * Vint * Yakamoz * Parchment * Soulbender * Ashling * Marion * Wiley Category:Tribes Category:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Tribes Category:Coded pages